


Floppy Friday

by Yeeto_Cheeto



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Butterfly wearing a tophat, Crack, Drop on the deck and flop like a fish, Gen, Pure Crack, Random flopping, Spock is confused, Star Trek Crack, bad dream, disco ball, gorilla, literally just crack, stupid, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeto_Cheeto/pseuds/Yeeto_Cheeto
Summary: Spock is weirded out when his crew mates start flopping all over the place. This is pure crack.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Floppy Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sleep deprived

The Enterprise was just cruising along when, all of a sudden, Jim dropped on the floor and flopped like a fish.

“This is Spock to Sickbay, The Captain is having a seizure.”

“What gives, Spock?” asked Kirk, still flopping all around. “Don’t you know it’s Floppy Friday?” 

“Excuse me, Captain?” Spock asked, bewildered.

“It’s Floppy Friday!?” Sulu asked, dropping to the floor. “How come nobody told me?” He began to roll all around on the floor like a madman while shouting “WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

“Yay, it’s Floppy Friday!” Checkov screamed as he flopped onto the control panel. He flopped around so hard that he pressed all sorts of buttons. Then, a disco ball came down from the ceiling and “Never Gonna Give You Up” started playing loudly all throughout the ship.

Uhura flopped onto the ground as well and rolled around with glee. “Come on, Spock!” she said. “Join us!”

Spock just stared at everyone with utter confusion. “I find this behavior most illogical,” he said.

“Oh, Spock,” Kirk said. “Always such a party pooper.”

That’s when a gorilla beamed into the room and started chasing everyone around.

“EVERYONE FLOP AWAY! FLOP AWAY!” Kirk shouted, in a panic. 

Kirk, Checkov, Sulu, and Uhura flopped like worms towards the turbolift. The gorilla chased them into the turbolift, and immediately turned into a butterfly wearing a tophat. The crew members flopped inside and were flopping all over each other. At this point, Spock thought he must have been hallucinating. 

Spock woke up in a sweat. He was laying in bed in his quarters. “What a most illogical dream,” he stated. But when he looked down at the floor of his quarters, he could see all of his crew mates flopping around on his floor.

“Join us, join us, join us!” They chanted.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Spock screamed. His nightmare had become a reality.


End file.
